Amulet Star
by bookgirl111
Summary: As people grow, And time goes by, Dreams, wishes of the heart, Change and die. This is a long peice based off of my poem along with *Warning Spoilers for the manga*. Disclaimer: I do not own Yoru (or the other characters, much less the series or PEACH-PIT) otherwise he would have never left sincerely, bookgirl111


Amulet Star

**AN: *Warning Spoilers for the manga* hope you enjoy this has a lot of references from the manga so I do hope you like it. The poem is mine even though the rest is not, it was written while I was reading the series. Also if any of the pieces from the manga are different from what you remember this is what they say in the manga that I own and got from the stores. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yoru (or the other characters, much less the series or PEACH-PIT) otherwise he would have never left~**

_As people grow, _

"Oh, your English notes from elementary school." Su commented on while dusting.

"Because when you're in junior high you'll have more English classes." Miki explained reading them.

"Did you know? 'Hop, step, jump!' is English!" Ran said excitedly while hovering midair and cheering.

"I can read this. Let's see. I… am…" Su spoke trying to get the words right.

"It's just like you, Amu-chan." Diamond said explaining, "You use it to descried yourself. 'I am a girl'. 'I am a student'. The meaning changes depending on what you put behind 'am'." She finished with.

"The verb 'am' only attaches to 'I'." Amu said picking up where Diamond left off. "So no matter what word comes ofter 'am', the subject of 'I' doesn't change." Amu said turning the page of her notes and shifting her head from one arm to the other.

"I'm going to grow up and become an adult." She said giving an example. "But…"

'…no matter how much I change, as long as I don't lose the 'I' which is me… I can be whoever I want!' **~VOLUME 12**

_And time goes by,_

"One day…"

'I know I can get there.' White petals fall as if from the sky. Amu pulls her free hand into the basket of petals on the ground and throws them up covering bother her and Ikuto with white of snow.

'All the way to the future.' With her second hand she grips Ikuto's lovingly and enjoys the wedding.

'Without letting go…' A smile runs across Amu's face as she see the happy couple walk down the isle now married. '…of our hands.'

"Your heart never goes away. If you keep your window clear and keep looking… you can… see it many times." Tsukasa whispered his wisdom within the crowds cheers going unnoticed by all caught in the celebration. But the wind shall not forget it.** ~VOLUME 12**

_Dreams, wishes of the heart, _

"Secret, eh? I'm not sure if it's that big a deal. I'll just tell you how we obtained it." And so Tadase's dad began his tale. "That was when Aruto, Soko, and I… were all enrolled in a university in Europe."

"How pretty. Is it an antique?" Soko asked as she looked at the dazzeling cover-shaped key.

"You bought that weird thing, Yui? What is it, a key?" Aruto asked.

"Don't say weird. Look at the fine worksmanship." Yui, a.k.a. Tadase's father, replied.

"There's no use for a key without a lock. What is it the key to?" Aruto further asked still not enriched by it's presence.

"This is actually… a key that unlocks the heart." Yui explained.

"Unlocks… the heart?" Aruto said confused by the answer.

"People's hearts… are connected to one another throughout the world." Soko said placing her hand on her heart.

"But small misunderstandings lead to conflict. Little things close doors and lock them. It we unlock those doors, everyone could understand each other. We can share happiness and pain. Well this is what the antique shop owner told me." Yui finished with the words of wisdom.

"How wonderful. It's like everyone loving each other." Said Soko.

"See? I can tell that you're interested in it now." Yui teased Aruto who was blushing because of his girlfriend.

"Yeah, right." He remarked right back with.

"If many people could have that heart's key… and unlock someone's heart, it would make a peaceful world." Soko whispered the wind blowing in agreement.

"Aruto, I'll give that key to you." Yui said handing the key over, while Aruto just said "Huh?" in confusion. "In hopes that you will unlock the hearts of many. And to make Soko happy. It's proof of our friendship. Take care of it." He finished with.

"You're so weird. But okay I got it." Aruto said holding the key.

"And we soon came back to Japan, and they married. It was a long time ago." Yui said finishing the story. **~VOLUME 11**

_Change and die._

"Where were you all this time?" Ikuto asked Yoru worried as he placed his hand onto the ground so Yoru could climb onto it. "I've been looking for you. You disappeared so suddenly." He said further showing her worry.

"I… remember now. Ikuto…" Yoru said starting to talk with a gloomy look onto his face but a happy tone in his voice. "…you're a free cat now." He finally said. Shock was written all over Ikuto's face and well as Amu's who was still hiding behind the brick wall.

'Yoru?' Amu thought confused.

"That's why… heehee. What's wrong with me?" Yoru said rubbing away the tears streaming down his face. "From now on… inside of you… I'm always with you!" Yoru said speaking his final words as he faded away back into his black and white egg. **~VOLUME 11**

_Those who put on a mask,_

"Hey! I heard you got your allowance yesterday." A boy said hovering over a younger one with glasses. "Right." The second younger boy said cornering the littler one.

"But I'm using it to buy Mushi Champ…" the younger boy said clutching his bag as he leaned against he wall.

"Just hand it over!" the older boy said.

"Hey!" another voice said cutting in, "I can't get through." The voice spoke and turned out to be a girl with pink hair and golden eyes.

"Huh? Who are you..?" the first older boy asked. While the second paled slightly, "Wait a minute… isn't that…?" The second boy said stuttering in fear.

"Amu Hinamori from Seiyo Elementary!" the little boy said intrigued as he began to talk with energy.

"Isn't she the one who beat up the Sakura soccer team?" the second bully said. "That's her..?" the first said feeling scared.

"She's got a reputation at all of the Kanto-area schools. I hear even the principals are afraid of her. You're the most electrifying girl at Seiyo Elementary! You're Amu Hinamori-san, right!?" the little boy said excited.

"What's it to you?" Amu finally said. **~VOLUME 1**

_And hide,_

"I saw her scare away some bullies threatening a little boy." One girl in 4th GRADE STAR CLASS remarked.

"Hinamori-san is great, just like I heard." Another one whispered.

"Her character seems different from all the other girls." A third one remarked.

"She's too cool for me to get close to her." **~VOLUME 1**

_Behind an outer personality,_

"Aaack! I'm tired of being that exterior character I am on the outside!" Amu shouted jumping onto her bed.

[Exterior character = Not the real character inside.]

'Yes, it's a fact… My exterior character has a life of it's own…' Amu thought sadly.** ~VOLUME 1**

_Lose sight of their inner star, _

"Argh! I don't want to deal with this! What do they want from me!? I don't get it! Spring stinks! Nothing good happens…" Amu exclaimed in confusion and anger.

'Who is the reall me!? What does it mean to be like me!?' Amu thought still unsure. But unnoticed to her the golden egg shot out of her bag and appeared with a black X upon it's surface. 'My egg got… an X mark!?'** ~VOLUME 4**

_Their inner shine._

_To blend and pretend,_

_Is what they do._

_To put up a good act,_

_To give a jolly good show,_

"That's enough, thief cat!" Nadeshiko yelled at Ikuto. "You came here, just as expected! Amu-chan! Are you all right?" she asked.

"Ye… yeah!" Amu answered still in a daze and blushing furiously. 'What am I doing..?' she thought.

"Temari, character change!" Nadeshiko commanded

"Right!" Temari said beginning, "Chin, ton…" she sang lightly as character change took affect, "Shan…"

"HAYAAA!" Nadeshiko yelled ethusiatically as a spear appeared in her hand with a murderous look in her eyes. "I'll slice you into pieces! You'll never swallow again!" she exclaimed happily attacking.

'No way! Nadeshiko-san! She has this kind of character!?' Amu thought terrified. **~VOLUME 1**

_To keep us interested, _

_They put on that mask,_

"So, Ikuto-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Tadase's father asked.

"Yes." Ikuto confirmed. "It's about this key." He said showing the dumpty key.

"That's..!" Tadase's mother said in recongization. "That key! I thought I gave it back to you that day. I don't want you bringing anymore bad luck to this house! Yet you brought it back?" she exploded in anger.

"Mother!? You did what!?" Tadase said confused by the sudden reveal. "But… I thought it was stolen from us. So I said horrible things…" Tadase spoke in a guilty tone. **~VOLUME 10**

_They create that outer layer,_

_An outer layer of themselves,_

After Ikuto finished playing the piece he acknolged Amu's presence with, "What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Nothing…" Amu said ingnoring the thumping in her chest as her heart speeds up. But thoughts of the past keep flashing in her head:

"_I came here to get rid of the junk…"_

"_I really do hate you!"_

'I can't let my guard down. He's a terrible person. He's terrible… but… his music was so pretty.' She thought while watching him.** ~VOLUME 2**

_To create a would-be-self,_

_To hide in the shadows of reputation,_

"Huh?" Amu said as Rima took the manga from her began reading. 'Could it be…' she thought as Rima had a character change.

"Rima , let's do it!" Kusukusu shouted.

"Bala… balanced!" they both said doing the move at the same time, and thoroughly scaring/shocking Amu at the same time.

And then suddenly like a rollercoaster Rima returned to normal and, "She turned into a ball!" Amu said. **~VOLUME 5**

_Cause their fate is sealed,_

_If someone found out,_

'That is… what needs to be done!' Amu thought as a bright light enclosed around her and Ikuto.

"What's going on? The light that enveloped Ikuto burst… what is this shinning thing!? Could it be the Embryo!?" the Easter Director said talking to himself.

But unknown to him within the light a **Diamond **called upon her sisters,  
**Ran,  
Miki,  
Su,  
Character Transformation!**

Amulet Fortune!

Seven Seas Treasure!**~VOLUME 6**

_No one would trust them ,_

_Anymore._

_And few, very few indeed,_

"Hm?" the older Tadase faced Kiseki feeling his characters uneasiness.

"In the world where you're an adult, I wasn't there. That means I'm going to disappear eventually, too. The Heart's egg is something a child has. When that child grows up, us Guardian Characters are done with our roles." Kiseki said glumly.

"That's not true." Tadase said. "I'm going to return to my world now. There, Guardian Characters aren't around. But it doesn't mean you disappear. **~VOLUME 11**

_Find their true self,_

_And embrace it._

"Ikuto. Ikuto!" Amu called holding Ikuto while calling his name. 'I will embrace… your pain and pride. Everything. If you must fight… then this is what I must do…'

'Amu-chan, I understand.' Diamond said as a light shined. **~VOLUME 9**

_For another handful or two, _

_It is because,_

"So what did you need from me?" Kukai asked Tsukasa.

"Oh, about that. First, let me introduce you to someone." He said, holding a hand out towards the door he said "Come in."

"Hello. It's been awhile, Soma-kun." A voice said as it revealed itself as Nadeshiko dressed in the girl's uniform.

"What? Nadeshiko Fujisaki!?" Kukai said surprised before he recovered. "When did you come back to Japan? You look so mature now!" he said giving Nadeshiko a noogie.

"Hee hee, you're messing up my hair." She said before stopping him with a polite, "Excuse me." and the heads back over to the door. "Hold on. I'm going to go change." And with that exited.

"Huh? Change?" Kukai scratched his head as he asked himself what that meant. "Don't be too surprised." was Nadeshiko's only warning.

[Ten minutes later]

And out came Nadeshiko dressed in the boy's uniform. "Huh? Nadeshiko? Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Kukai asked confused at the whole situation.

"This is his true from." Tadase said laughing lightly.

"Huh?" Kukai said again only getting more confused, "what are you saying? Even if she dresses like a guy, it's still Nadeshiko."

"He's not dressed as a guy. He's been dressing as a girl all this time." Tadase continued in explaining.

"My real name is Nagihiko Fujisaki. I'm a guy." Nagihiko said finishing his confession. Only to lead to: "What? Huh? Wha… Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?" from Kukai.** ~VOLUME 7**

_While looking for their inner self,_

_They find that,_

_Those who pay close attention to them, _

"I think there are several patterns… to having a Guardian Character." Nagihiko said starting his theory. "The first is… you're already complete in who you are, but as you search for a new you, a Guardian Character is born. There are kids who Character Change but don't change that much, right? Like you or Yaya-chan." He said using Kukai as an example.

"And the other is, you're still incomplete and as you search for the somebody you want to be… the missing elements become Guardian Characters. Like Amu-chan or Hotori-kun."** ~VOLUME 7**

_Will notice changes,_

"Are you stupid?" Amu asked her classmate Hatoba, but she only gave the response of a confused "Huh?" still being out of it and all, so Amu continued on.

"Even if you're far away… the sky is always connected. Friends are friends no matter where you are. Change isn't so bad. …I was scared of change, too. We're both scared. Let's be friends, okay?" Amu said offering her hand to the other as she completed her speech.

"Yeah!" the other said taking it. **~VOLUME 2**

_In those looking as well as you._

_And rarely,_

_You will find, _

_Your true love, as well as,_

"I wanted to tell you something, too." Ikuto said smirking.

"What?" Amu said breathlessly still panting hard.

"I've already given up. Because… I like you." He said causing Amu to turn a shade of cherry red, as he leans in and pecks Amu on the cheek very close to the lips. This caused everyone around them to stare in awe as Amu and her charas continued talking in embarrse meant.

Then she says, "You know, you have to understand… I don't like you at all! There's no way! That's right! A guy that's unpredictable…" this only causes Ikuto to smirk even more.

"I see." He says cooly. "Then I will challenge you. I'll make you like me back. So be prepared." **~VOLUME 10**

_Your true self._

_And with your true self, _

_You can, and will make your dreams come true. _

All children have an egg in their heart. Even adults do, too. It's fuzzy and ambiguous…and soon you won't be able to see it, but it's there. Everyone has one. And that egg is called… Infinite Possibilities! **~VOLUME 11**

_As long as you don't give up,_

'All children have an Egg in their heart. A Heart's Egg they can't see. Among the eggs… there are those who may get lost.

'Whose egg am I? where did I come from? Where am I supposed to go?

'Woof woof. I don't know I have my Egg.

'Meow meow. I don't know. I'm not your owner.

'Where is my owner?

'The lost Egg went on a journey to find its owner…

'I wonder what kind of kid he or she is. I want to meet him or her soon… I'm so lonely. I want to go back.'** ~VOLUME 5**

_As long as you believe,_

"That… egg…" Nikaidou-Sensei whispered out loud staring at it in wonder. 'My egg…" he thinks as he holds it. "I thought I lost it."

***CRACK***

And out of the egg came a Guardian Character. "I finally get to meet you. Good bye. I'll see you again." the character said simply before returning back to his egg and disappearing.

"It's no use. I chose a different path. I can't go back. A broken egg can't be put back together again…" Nikaidou-Sensei said sad.

"But Sensei. That egg said, 'I'll see you again'. The 'person you want to be' will be renewed and shine brighter. And will be born again as many times as you like." Su said cheerfully. "I know this… because you can still see us."** ~VOLUME 3**

_In yourself. _

"I came here for the first time today. So no matter how many days this park has left… today is the beginning for me. So Ikuto, you should… make today the beginning, too." Amu told Ikuto as they sat in the twirling tea cup. **~VOLUME 3**

Amulet Star

_As people grow, _

_And time goes by,_

_Dreams, wishes of the heart, _

_Change and die._

_Those who put on a mask,_

_And hide,_

_Behind an outer personality,_

_Lose sight of their inner star, _

_Their inner shine._

_To blend and pretend,_

_Is what they do._

_To put up a good act,_

_To give a jolly good show,_

_To keep us interested, _

_They put on that mask,_

_They create that outer layer,_

_An outer layer of themselves,_

_To create a would-be-self,_

_To hide in the shadows of reputation,_

_Cause their fate is sealed,_

_If someone found out,_

_No one would trust them ,_

_Anymore._

_And few, very few indeed,_

_Find their true self,_

_And embrace it._

_For another handful or two, _

_It is because,_

_While looking for their inner self,_

_They find that,_

_Those who pay close attention to them, _

_Will notice changes,_

_In those looking as well as you._

_And rarely,_

_You will find, _

_Your true love, as well as,_

_Your true self._

_And with your true self, _

_You can, and will make your dreams come true. _

_As long as you don't give up,_

_As long as you believe,_

_In yourself. _

_~END_

**AN: Yes I know for those of you who read it online Ikuto usually says love not like but it is like I wish he said love but hey he at least confessed, and Amu is still considered a child/preteen. Yes the poem above is 100% my own and I hoped you enjoyed this piece. And if you want I have more on my account. **

**Sincerely, bookgirl111 **


End file.
